bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Manga
This is a list of all current volumes of the Japanese manga Bleach, as well as the titles of the chapters contained therein. The plot follows the adventures of a teenager called Ichigo Kurosaki who becomes a Shinigami and assumes the duties of the Shinigami Rukia Kuchiki. Background The series is written and illustrated by Tite Kubo and was published in the Japanese-language magazine Weekly Shonen Jump. The individual chapters are collected by ''Shueisha'' in series of tankōbon volumes, which also include a poem by the character of the cover. A few chapters have a "-" before the chapter number, which indicates a negative number. These "negative" chapters show events as they are occurring before the start of the main story and are not truly flashbacks. Chapter names in English have katakana above them to indicate how they are read in Japanese, similarly to furigana for kanji. The first volume was released on January 5, 2002 while as of April 2nd, 2010, forty-four volumes have been released. An anime adaptation, produced by Studio Pierrot and TV Tokyo, was aired on TV Tokyo, with the first episode shown on October 5, 2004. The plot follows the adventures of a teenager called Ichigo Kurosaki who becomes a Shinigami and assumes the duties of the Shinigami Rukia Kuchiki. The distributing company Viz Media has been releasing the Bleach manga volumes in English in the United States. Viz releases the chapters in their Shonen Jump magazine as well as in tankōbon format; the first volume was released on June 1, 2004 . The most recent volume released in the US was volume twenty-eight, released on September 1, 2009. Volume list *Volume 1: The Death and the Strawberry *Volume 2: Goodbye Parakeet, Goodnite My Sista *Volume 3: memories in the rain *Volume 4: Quincy Archer Hates You *Volume 5: Rightarm of the Giant *Volume 6: The Death Trilogy Overture *Volume 7: The Broken Coda *Volume 8: The Blade and Me *Volume 9: Fourteen Days for Conspiracy *Volume 10: Tattoo on the Sky *Volume 11: A Star and a Stray Dog *Volume 12: Flower on the Precipice *Volume 13: The Undead *Volume 14: White Tower Rocks *Volume 15: Beginning of the Death of Tomorrow *Volume 16: Night of Wijnruit *Volume 17: Rosa Rubicundior, Lilio Candidior *Volume 18: The Deathberry Returns *Volume 19: The Black Moon Rising *Volume 20: end of hypnosis *Volume 21: Be My Family or Not *Volume 22: Conquistadores *Volume 23: ¡Mala Suerte! *Volume 24: Immanent God Blues *Volume 25: No Shaking Throne *Volume 26: The Mascaron Drive *Volume 27: good bye, halcyon days. *Volume 28: Baron's Lecture Full-Course *Volume 29: The Slashing Opera *Volume 30: There Is No Heart Without You *Volume 31: Don't Kill My Volupture *Volume 32: Howling *Volume 33: The Bad Joke *Volume 34: King of The Kill *Volume 35: Higher Than The Moon *Volume 36: Turn Back The Pendulum *Volume 37: Beauty is so Solitary *Volume 38: Fear for Fight *Volume 39: El Verdugo *Volume 40: The Lust *Volume 41: Heart *Volume 42: Shock of the Queen *Volume 43: Kingdom of Hollows *Volume 44: Vice It Chapters not yet in graphic novel format These chapters have yet to be published in a tankōbon volume. * 387. Ignited * 388. Eagle Without Wings 2 [EXTREME BATTLEMASTER MIX] * 389. Winged Eagles 2 * 390. Beyond the death understanding * 391. The Blazing Glaciers * 392. The Breaking Glaciers * 393. The Burnout Inferno * 394. The Burnout Inferno 2 * 395. The Burnout Inferno 3 * 396. The Bite * 397. Edge of The Silence * 398. Back From Blind See Also *Bleach Pilot Chapter *Chapters References Category:Manga Category:Bleach Category:Manga